The device and method of the present invention relates to receiving, transporting and positioning parts; more particularly, the device of the present invention allows for the receiving, transporting, and positioning of finished parts to be used later in an assembly line.
Sheet metal parts, particularly those used in computers, are painted with a coating after being fabricated. Computer assembly factories do not often include sheet metal bending operations; therefore, the coated sheet metal parts for a computer are typically purchased from a sheet metal fabricator and transported from a factory located at a distance away from the computer assembly facility.
In order to prevent the painted sheet metal parts from being damaged during transport, it has become customary to package the sheet metal parts in a plastic bag and then insert the bagged parts into a cardboard container. These cardboard containers are then placed in a larger container and the larger container is then loaded in the back of a truck. The truck is then taken to the place for computer assembly and the large containers unloaded.
Once the large containers are unloaded and opened, the smaller containers holding the sheet metal parts are then opened and the bagged sheet metal parts are removed. Before assembly of the parts into the computer, the bags must be removed. It is readily apparent that this system produces a lot of waste. Specifically, such waste includes the plastic bags in which the devices are placed, the cardboard boxes which surround the plastic bags and the large cardboard boxes in which the smaller boxes are packed. Additionally, the bagging, boxing and unboxing of the parts creates a significant amount of overhead for both the sheet metal fabricator and the computer assembler. This overhead is then passed on the customer, thus increasing the cost of computers.
In addition, there is a current trend in manufacturing engineering to provide parts to an assembly line "just in time" in order to reduce the cost of storage. In order to provide parts "just in time", it is necessary that smaller quantities of parts be provided at the same rate that they are used in an assembly line. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simplified system to provide parts to an assembly line on a "just in time" basis. Such system should also include means for protecting the parts from damage, minimizing waste and reducing overhead.